


Mortal Man

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV James T. Kirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 他不记得自己是否触摸到瓦肯冰凉的皮肤。他倾向于否定的答案。他从来不曾真正触碰到那个瓦肯。





	Mortal Man

Jim想吃双层芝士牛肉汉堡，现在、非常，不加任何蔬菜的那种。

如果能搭配一杯浮着冰块、滋滋冒泡的可乐就更美好了。

-

他睁开眼睛后迎面撞上了Bones愤怒的脸——好吧，其实是Bones愤怒的下巴。他太累了，用尽全身的力气也只是把眼皮堪堪掀起，透过睁开的小缝里看到的医生下巴上的每一簇喷火的胡渣都令他感到奇异的安心。好医生的咒骂声和仪器运转的声音太过遥远模糊。Jim仿佛置身深海，水压几乎要将全身的骨架碾碎，把他的灵魂从脑子里挤出去，再用冰凉咸腥的海水包裹着一同流向黑暗的宇宙深处。

“你相信人类有灵魂，舰长？”他看到瓦肯煞有介事地挑起自己浓黑的眉毛。Jim颤颤巍巍地伸出渴望的手，试图描摹Spock那情绪化的抬头纹。睡意从床脚悄无声息地攀爬上他的被窝，将他拉扯进睡神温暖安宁的怀抱。他不记得自己是否触摸到瓦肯冰凉的皮肤。

他倾向于否定的答案。

他从来不曾 **真正** 触碰到那个瓦肯。

- 

船员陆陆续续地来看他。Scotty带着他的小伙伴坐在他的床边默不吭声地喝了许久的酒，然后打着饱嗝向舰长宣誓自己会一直一直照顾好银女士；Sulu背着手站在Chekhov身后，下巴绷的紧紧的，随着大批舰员伤亡而骤然降临的压力把舵手的脸都熬僵了；Chekhov从外套口袋里掏出一个苹果、从裤子口袋里摸出一把糖果，献宝一样在他的床头柜上摆成了一排；Uhura是趁着他昏昏沉沉半梦半醒的时候来的，她温柔地抚着他的手告诉他，她很抱歉，她没有勇气在他清醒的时候与他交流，但是一切都会好起来的，大家都很想他。

“最起码让我有机会对你的拜访表示感谢啊。”在彻底坠入黑暗前他模模糊糊地飘过这个念头，“我并不总是一个妈妈的坏孩子，乡下的粗鲁小子。”

Bones是那个总是在他身边来回走动的人，梳理他的头发，调整他的枕头，提一提他的被子，留下一盘水果，然后在他头顶留下一个亲吻或一句自说自话的抱怨。他想好医生知道人类在昏迷或沉睡的时候也会对外界偶有感知的。

还有一位始终没有到来，无论是他清醒时、发呆时、睡觉时，还是做梦时。

天花板在旋转，下降，压碎了他脆弱的脊柱。他攥着被单的手指慢慢松开，然后又收紧。

他不知道是不是应该放弃等待。

 -

他想发脾气。Bones不让他吃糖果，没收了Sulu偷渡进医疗湾的报告和小说，粗暴地切断了他与上级军官漫长的视屏会议（“见鬼，我说了六十分钟，多一秒都不行！”），还在他意图据理力争的时候默默地看着他，有那么几次甚至还会叹上一口气。医生眼眸里象征生命的绿色没有了波澜。大概Bones也被事故中惊人的伤亡率折磨得没了脾气，Jim有时试图拿医生近来过于和蔼的态度打趣，但他不知怎么地没了灵感。

不是现在，kid，你需要休息。

去他妈的休息。Jim冲着注射器并不存在的针尖无声地尖叫。 

-

获准离开的那天，医疗湾空荡荡的，伤势最重的舰长大概是最后一个离开的。最起码他不是安安静静地躺在那儿等着被装进长盒子里盖上旗帜然后射入太空的那一批。

不，Jim，这并不是值得开心的事。

沉默寡言的护士帮他收拾好小小的包裹，他避开了小姑娘闪烁着关怀的目光，却在门口失去了躲避Bones的力气。医生左臂下还夹着尚待填写的报告，Jim觉得自己挤出来的笑容比他脸上疲惫的神情还要不堪一击。

回去好好睡一觉，别急着现在就去舰桥。Sulu会帮我盯着你的。

哈，所以现在我不是这艘船上的老大了？不过当然啦，Bones，我一向听妈妈的话。

他伸出右手盖上医生攥紧他左肩的手掌，拍了拍。

Bones干瘪的笑声一直回荡在他的脑海里，陪伴他走过白得刺眼的走廊。他甚至听到了自己的脚步在凝固的空气里回荡着可悲的回音。Enterprise运转的低吟如同婴孩在子宫里听到的母亲血液与心跳的音律。

欢迎回家。

-

当然了，Bones略施淫威，舰长就沦落到无法从任何一台能力范围内可及的复制机得到汉堡和可乐。有蔬菜的都不行。不加冰的都不行。

他当然可以选择花一个小时编写一段瓦肯深恶痛绝的代码，或者找轮机长聊聊天顺便弄点（仅针对他一个人的）违禁品。Jim深陷在沙发里，上衣胡乱缠在脖子上，鞋子一只挂在桌角一只踢飞到了床头。消极的情绪淹没了他。他仿佛被抽空了所有的力气。Jim稍稍侧过脑袋盯着盥洗室的门，灯暗着，人类品味着门那一侧死一般的寂静，就如同那里从不曾住过一个一本正经的瓦肯。他的好大副。

如果，如果他的好大副能够帮他弄来汉堡和汽水，他愿意为此做任何事。

也许躺在沙发上在脑海里幻想牛肉的油汁划过喉咙，然后汽水里的气泡在舌尖爆破的感觉就好了。

他一向擅长欺骗自己的大脑。他可以假装自己已经吃过所有那些他躺在医疗湾闲得无聊的时候按首字母一个个列出来的食物。

美味的、振奋人心的食物。

然后他才有勇气去面对即将到来的葬礼，以及那位他将要迎来的新大副。


End file.
